The present invention relates generally to folding, extending and retracting type step structures and more particularly to step structures particularly adapted for use with recreational vehicles such as motor homes, campers, vans and the like.
In such recreational vehicles of the aforementioned type, the body structure and, in turn, the passenger area of such vehicles is typically more elevated relative to the ground, roadways and parking surfaces in comparison to conventional automobiles and like passenger vehicles. Hence, it is common to provide recreational vehicles with some form of step structure to enable passengers to obtain easy ingress and egress to and from the passenger area. Typically, the step structure is mounted to the frame or body of the recreational vehicle and is configured to be selectively extended outwardly when needed for use and to be retracted into a storage position when not in use, especially when the vehicle is in motion.
Various types of mechanisms have been utilized to provide the desired extension and retraction capability to such step structures. One common form of mechanism utilizes a slide-type arrangement wherein the step structure slides within slots in a subframe or housing mounted beneath or within the vehicle frame or body, thereby to permit the step structure to extend and retract to and from a storage position. In some structures, it is also common to provide a pivoted or hinged bottom step which can thereby be moved into operative position after the step structure is fully extended. Predominantly such conventional step structures are constructed for manual operation, but other step structures utilize electric motors to facilitate automated operation.
A leading manufacturer of such recreational vehicle step structures is Elkhart Tool & Die Company, located in Elkhart, Ind. Another manufacturer of conventional step structures quite similar to those of Elkhart Tool & Die is the Archer Company, located in Traverse City, Mich. Electrically operated step structures are made by Kwikee Enterprises, Inc., of Drain, Oreg. One form of step structure made by Kwikee Enterprises is described in Nagy et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,673. Other patents relating to vehicle step structures are Aldropp et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,557; Weiler U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,240; Wonigar U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,827; Telles U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,084; Trudell U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,160; and Andrews U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,063.